Elsanna week 2018
by Tania Hylian
Summary: Elsa just became Queen, and in her coronation ball she happened to meet a certain redheaded princess from the Southern Iles. But is it love what she feels? Where will their relationship go from there? She's never been one to take risks, but maybe she'll make an exception with this princess.
1. Love at first sight

**Day 1: Love at first sight.**

It was her coronation day. Elsa had finally turned of age last winter; three years after her parents' ship had sank. The council had ruled the kingdom all that time, but today she'd finally become Queen. Was she nervous? Yes, but not for the reasons most people would be. She wasn't afraid of the great responsibility that'd be placed into her shoulders, and she didn't fear her young age and lack of experience would be a problem when it comes to being a leader. No, she mainly feared two things: that her powers would manifest themselves when she removed her gloves to take the sacred orb and the royal staff, and… the horde of suitors that would no doubt be trying to conquer her at the ball. Thankfully, the first part had already passed, and her powers hadn't slipped too much. Now she just had to survive the ball.

The ball had just started, and yet she'd already had to deny a dance to three princes and the Duke of Weselton (she hoped the later wasn't after her hand too). It's not like she wanted to appear rude, and she knew she'd have to agree at some point, but she wasn't used to being so close to people, much less _touching_ them, so she preferred to avoid it until it was absolutely necessary. Plus, she knew she was but a prize for all those leering princes, and didn't want to give any of them the satisfaction of choosing them as her first dance.

"Queen Elsa." Kai said as he escorted two people towards her. She groaned internally, but put up her best fake smile. "May I present, Prince Hans and Princess Anna of the Southern Iles."

Finally, Elsa took a good look at them both. First the prince: tall, with auburn hair and sideburns, charming smile and green eyes, and a white suit. He was probably her age, perhaps a bit older, which was curious considering the king of the Southern Iles was pretty old… but had thirteen sons, meaning he was probably the youngest.

Now, the princess… The princess! She was a sight to behold. Elsa normally wasn't one to stare, but she just couldn't help it. She had big and expressive teal eyes, rosy cheeks, a bright smile, and… _freckles_. Millions of adorable little dots adorning her face and shoulders. And she was a redhead, which for Elsa was always a plus. And that dress complimented her body quite well… The Queen was definitely having a hard time trying to think of only innocent things. And calming down her racing heart that appeared to be actively trying to get out of her chest.

"Your Majesty." Hans said, bowing before taking her hand and kissing it, flashing her a dashing smile that she promptly ignored.

"Good afternoon, Prince Hans." Elsa answered out of politeness. "I'm glad you and your sister were able to come." At this, he nodded in acknowledgement before turning to look at the princess and nudging her with his elbow when she just kept staring at the Queen.

Finally, the princess realized what was being expected of her and quickly bowed exactly as her brother had done before, kissing Elsa's hand. Which of course made the Queen forget momentarily how to breathe. That is, until Hans cleared his throat and shook his head, at which Anna's eyes widened before she let go of Elsa as if she had been burned before taking a step back and making a clumsy courtesy, almost falling in the process. Of course, all this only made her more adorable in the Queen's eyes.

Hans sighed, and turned to address Elsa.

"Please, forgive my sister. Having thirteen older brothers hasn't exactly taught her how to behave as a proper lady."

"It's quite alright." Elsa answered, giving the princess a gentle smile that she quickly answered with a goofy one of her own.

"Queen Elsa, I'm sure you've already heard this many times tonight, but… the stories I've heard don't even come close to describe how beautiful you truly are, and I'd be honored to have my first dance with you, if I may?" He said, and Elsa had to force herself to tear her gaze away from the princess and address him, making sure to sound cold and firm, so he wouldn't insist.

"Thank you for your offer, but I really don't dance. Feel free ask someone else though."

He seemed both disappointed and confused for a moment, but at the end sighed before putting up his best smile and answering.

"Very well, I hope you change your mind later. I'd be eager to show you how to dance." And with a bow, he left. Elsa was expecting his sister to follow him, but to her surprise (and delight) she stayed.

"You should give him a chance. He's not that bad, really." Anna said, and Elsa did her best not to faint when she heard her beautiful voice. "And if you don't dance with him he'll be complaining the whole way home, so…" She mumbled that last part, making Elsa giggle, hiding behind her hand as usual.

"I would, princess. But I suspect that, being the thirteen son, he's only trying to marry into the throne here. And I'm not currently looking for a king."

"You don't have to marry him! Just give him a dance, please. I'm sure that'll shut him up until we go back to the Southern Iles." Anna argued.

"So… you don't want me to marry him?" Elsa rose an eyebrow. She was starting to suspect the princess was playing matchmaker.

"Of course not!" The younger girl shook her head. "You're too pretty for him."

"You think I'm pretty?" Elsa felt heat rise to her cheeks, despite the fact she was trying hard to suppress it.

"Beautiful, actually. Gorgeous." Anna corrected herself, and Elsa could have sworn the princess' face blushed when she said this.

"Why, thank you." Elsa replied. "You're quite beautiful yourself. And charming. I'd sure pick you over any of those princes any day." She hoped her words didn't sound that odd. But the princess just laughed, thinking she was joking.

"Yeah. Sure you would." Anna rolled her eyes. "With those looks, I bet you already have a fiancé and are only waiting until it's proper to announce it." She sighed. "And I bet he's tall, handsome, heir to the throne of a wealthy kingdom, and perfect in every sense of the word." She didn't sound very happy about it.

"I don't." Elsa said, wrinkling her nose when she imagined herself marrying _any_ prince, no matter how perfect he was.

"Really?" Anna's eyes lightened up with hope and something else Elsa couldn't quite decipher, and she was about to reply when suddenly her nose picked up something delicious in the air.

"What's that amazing smell?" She asked before inhaling deeply as she closed her eyes.

"Chocolate!" Both Elsa and Anna exclaimed in unison. And the Queen looked at the younger girl, surprised that she seemed to be as enthusiastic about chocolate as she was. She giggled a bit when she saw Anna's happy smile at the prospect of eating said thing in the near future, and decided she wanted to spend at least a little more time with her and, maybe, get to know her better.

"The desserts must be at the table already. Would you like some?" Elsa asked, and the princess bit her lip at that, as if she was struggling with the decision.

"I would, your Majesty." She started cautiously. "But… I would also like to keep talking to you a little more." She blushed at her own words and looked shyly at the Queen, who felt her heart skip a bit at the sight.

"Well, I was planning on eating a bit of chocolate myself. Would you care to accompany me?"

"Of course." The girl perked up instantly, her smile bright enough to light up the whole ballroom.

They walked in silence towards the table that was next to the wall, and discovered it was filled with chocolate, cakes, chocolate cakes, and other sweets. And drinks. But Elsa was only interested in anything with chocolate on it. And Anna. But considering the princess now had chocolate all over her face, she actually fit in the same category.

"Here." Elsa offered her a handkerchief that she accepted gladly and used to clean her face before giving it back with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry." She said. "I tend to stuff my face with chocolate when I'm nervous." She tucked an invisible strand of hair behind her ear.

"So you're nervous right now?" Elsa asked amused.

"Well… I've never been to a formal ball before. Not outside the Southern Iles, at least." She answered honestly. "And besides… I've never talked to a woman as gorgeous as you." She practically whispered the last part, but Elsa still heard her. A blush instantly appeared on her cheeks, but she also started to feel enthusiastic. Was this girl… _flirting_ with her?

"Well, I don't have much experience with balls myself. But… I think you're supposed to dance in such events. And meet new people. But I've already done the later, and I think it's time for the Queen to have her first dance, don't you?" Elsa offered Anna her hand, but she just kept staring at it with wide eyes like she couldn't believe what she was asking her.

"You want to dance with me?!" Anna exclaimed, surprised. "But… But I-I'm just m- _me_ … I mean…"

"Please, princess, it would be an honor." Elsa insisted, trying not to show how nervous she was herself at the prospect.

"T-the honor is all mine." She replied, taking her hand and letting her lead her towards the center of the ballroom, where other couples were dancing. Instantly, everyone else got aside to let the Queen alone in the center of the dance floor. Though there were a few whispers when they saw who she chose as her first dance partner.

Elsa, however, promptly ignored them and tried to enjoy her time with Anna. Which wasn't difficult at all. The princess felt warm in her arms, and having her so close was almost intoxicating. She knew how to dance, obviously, but could also be quite clumsy. Yet, Elsa realized she didn't mind. All she wanted was to dance with her all night. And to be with her for many more nights.

Curiously enough, she never believed in love at first sight. And yet, this girl from the Southern Iles had managed to charm her with only a few happy smiles and honest compliments. All in less than an hour. She still didn't believe in love at first sight though. But maybe she'd request both the Princess and her brother to stay a bit more in Arendelle. Maybe then love would actually have enough time to bloom.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi, this is my first contribution to the Elsanna week, and hopefully won't be the last. I'm actually planning on continuing this same story during the next days, and of course it'll be mostly fluff! What do you think?**

 **Thanks for reading and please review/favorite/follow.**

 **Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	2. Secrets

**Day 2: Secrets.**

"Tell me a secret, Elsa." Anna said as they walked across the magnificent gardens of the great palace of Arendelle. She'd already been there for almost a month, and in all that time she hadn't left Elsa's side for even one second unless it was absolutely necessary. But she was ashamed to admit she still knew very little about the mysterious beauty. Mainly because the Queen seemed to be happy just watching her do what she did best: ramble for hours and hours.

"A secret?" She asked, tilting her head in a way that made the sun reflect in her platinum blonde hair, so it shined in an almost blinding way. "What kind of secret?"

"I don't know, any secret. Something you've never told anyone but would be willing to share with me." At this, the Queen pursed her lips, and Anna wasn't sure if she was offended or just trying hard to find a good secret to tell. Either way, she decided she probably needed a little push.

"Okay, I'll start." She said, still sounding optimistic. "Let's see… Oh! I know. Did you know I took fencing classes?" To her surprise, the Queen smiled and nodded.

"Your brother told me." She replied, amused. "He also didn't hesitate to remark he's a lot better at it than you."

"He was lying!" The princess immediately replied. "And besides, did he tell you how I got to learn fencing even though our father didn't think it was proper for a princess?"

"No, I'm afraid not." She smiled the way she always did when Anna started rambling, obviously interested in hearing that story.

"Well, let's just say that, having thirteen older brothers, it was easy to mix between them, and convince the fencing teacher I was just another little prince."

"I see." Elsa hummed. "And, have all those years of fencing gave you some prince-ly muscles?" She added with a teasing smile.

"You bet!" She answered before rolling up her right sleeve and flexing her arm. It still didn't look like much, so Elsa stared at her in disbelief. "Come on, touch!" Anna invited her, confident that she would be happily surprised. The Queen rolled her eyes, but complied… and discovered Anna wasn't lying; her arm was hard like a rock, and not as thin as it appeared at first sight. She thought it was sexy… and then blushed and quickly let go of it.

"I-it certainly feels like it's strong." She commented, deviating her gaze and suddenly feeling her mouth dry.

"Told you!" The princess exclaimed, obviously proud of her muscles. "Now, will you tell me a secret?"

"I-I don't know…" She stuttered, still unsure.

"Come on, it doesn't have to be too intimate. Perhaps something silly like… why you always wear gloves? Do you have a thing for dirt?" At this, Elsa paused and turned to look at her with wide eyes, like she had just said something wrong. "Uhm… not dirt then? Should I drop the subject? Let's talk about the weather then… isn't it a bit cold? Weird, I swear it was rather hot a second ago."

"Anna." Elsa's firm voice stopped her just when she was starting to ramble, for the first time since they met. She turned to look at the Queen, worried she had offended her somehow, only to find she looked sad and perhaps a bit concerned. She wanted to ask her a million of questions and apologize profusely at the same time, however, she kept her mouth shut and waited for her to talk.

"I-I…" She sighed, then frowned, looking to the ground. "I can't feel cold."

"Wait, what?" Anna exclaimed, realizing Elsa had just told her a secret. "Is that an affliction, or…?

"You could call it that." Elsa agreed, appearing both scared and nervous at the thought of revealing such things about herself. "Look." Still, she took off her right glove, before putting up her palm and… a snowflake the size of Anna's head appeared from thin air, accompanied by a swirl of shiny sparks of icy blue magic.

Anna's jaw almost fell to the ground, and her heart started beating fast. She'd always believed in magic, despite everyone telling her it wasn't real, and yet she'd never had proof of its existence… until now. She was witnessing _real_ magic being conjured. Not only that, but the person wielding it was the most gentle and gorgeous woman she'd ever met! And she was probably the first person to know about her powers! That was so awesome she was having difficult breathing.

"Anna? Are you freaking out?" Elsa asked, concerned when she realized the redheaded was just staring at her with wide eyes, without saying a word.

"N-no, no." She lied, trying to remain composed. "Its just… this is so cool! Uh… no pun intended."

"So… you're not afraid?" Elsa asked, closing her hand and making the snowflake disappear before putting on her glove. She looked more relaxed though. Relieved.

"Of course not! Why would I be?" Anna asked, genuinely surprised Elsa would even suggest it. "I love magic, and I love you, so obviously I love your magic!" She blushed instantly when she realized what she had just said, and deviated her gaze hoping Elsa wouldn't pay it any attention. Unfortunately, the Queen looked at her with wide eyes.

"You… love me?" Elsa asked, not quite believing what she'd just heard. Anna wanted the earth to swallow her before she died of embarrassment, but at the same time she wanted to tell Elsa just how deep her love for her was. Maybe she should, because she was sure that, the more she waited, the most painful would be the rejection,

"I-I'm in love with you, actually." Anna bit her lip, looking to the ground since she was sure she wouldn't be able to say it while looking at Elsa's beautiful blue eyes. "I… have been for a while."

For a few agonizing seconds silence reigned between them, but when Elsa finally spoke, she did so in a teasing tone.

"Was that supposed to be a secret? Because you were doing a very poor job concealing it." Anna glared at her, and found her giggling behind her hand.

"Oh, come on, is that all you have to say about it?" Anna punched her shoulder lightly, a bit mad since she felt her feelings were being ridiculed. Then, she suddenly felt warm lips over hers and hands holding her face in place firmly yet gently, and tasted mint in her mouth. She didn't even have time to close her eyes before the blonde goddess who had just kissed her let her go and gave her a sweet smile.

"Yes, I believe that's all I have to say."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	3. Flushing faces

**Day 3: Flushing faces.**

"Mmmmh, Elsa!" Anna moaned as the Queen started eagerly kissing her neck. They were in Anna's room, supposedly drinking tea, but their activities had quickly evolved into a full making-out session on Anna's bed. And of course, neither wanted it to end any time soon.

Elsa pushed the redhead until she was lying down, with the older girl straddling her, grateful that this time she didn't protest. They had been getting bolder as of late, so thankfully being in such a compromising position didn't bother them anymore. Elsa just hoped Anna had remembered to lock the door.

As Elsa boldly pressed her tongue against Anna's lips, demanding access, Anna's hand descended from its previous spot on Elsa's waist to her hips… and then her legs. Her precious, long, slender legs. Anna loved touching them! But that day she had another objective. Slowly, making sure Elsa would have time to stop her if she so desired, Anna lifted her skirt so her hand could slip under it and take a handful of Elsa's deliciously full butt cheeks.

The Queen let out a surprised gasp, but didn't protest. How could she? Her mind was a big, hot mess of indecent thoughts and blind desire. She'd never felt like this before; consumed by the fire of lust. Unable to think of anything except the girl now in her arms, and how _hot_ everything was. So hot, she feared that even her powers wouldn't be able to save her from burning into ashes.

Anna wasn't in a better state either. This might have not been the first time she'd made out with someone so intensely, but her previous boyfriends (if she could even call them that) had been nothing compared to Elsa. She was just so wonderful! Every inch of her body felt perfect between her arms, and each time she explored it, she marveled at how flawless it was!

Being in such a state of bliss, however, neither Elsa nor Anna heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway. As a result, Elsa was just starting to untie Anna's corset in order to touch her beautiful breasts, when a knock sounded on the door, making both girls jump as if struck by lightning.

"Anna? Are you in there?" Sounded Hans' voice. The girls looked at each other nervously, and Elsa tried to fix her hair and dress as she mouthed to Anna:

"Distract him."

Anna, too busy fixing her own dress, couldn't think of anything, so she just stuttered the first thing that came to her mind.

"W-who is it?"

"Anna, it's me! Can I come in?" Hans answered annoyed, thinking his sister was purposely trying to upset him.

"I-I…" Her mind was completely blank so, despite being fully aware neither she nor Elsa were in a presentable state, she agreed. "Y-yes!"

Elsa shoot her a panicked glance and Anna answered with an apologetic smile, before the door swung opened and the prince of the Southern Iles came in… stopping dead in his tracks when he found his sister lying on the bed, her braids partially undone and her corset loose. And the Queen standing at her side, her hair messy and dress wrinkled. The most notorious thing though, was that both were flushed and breathing heavily, their faces the color of tomatoes, and were sweating profusely, as if they'd just ran a marathon.

"What's going on?" The prince asked, clearly confused.

"I… uhm… you see… we were just…" Elsa stammered, not knowing what to say, which was a rare occurrence. Rarer though, was the fact that her normally pale face was reddening more and more each second.

"We were… wrestling!" Anna interfered, again speaking without thinking first. "I was showing her some defensive moves, you know? And we got kinda carried away. That's all! I swear that's what we were doing."

"Wrestling?" Hans repeated, partially amused. He didn't believe one word that came out of his sister's mouth. "I didn't know her Majesty was interested in learning such things." He raised an eyebrow, and the Queen quickly tried to look calm and composed while answering. Which was difficult considering just how red her face still was.

"Ah, yes. Uhm… it's better to be prepared?" The way she said this sounded more like a question, and she looked at Anna instead of Hans, which gave him all the confirmation he needed to know they were lying.

"Oh, I see. I guess that's why you're sweating then." He said, as he started pacing, getting closer to his sister.

"Yep. That's the reason." Anna gave him an unconvincing smile.

"And also why you're both blushing."

"Yes. You know, the heat! Crazy." Anna laughed nervously, blushing even more when her brother got a little to close and took one of her braids, eying it intently.

"And… I guess it also explains the love bite." He said nonchalantly.

"Exactly!... Wait what?!" Anna exclaimed, and Elsa sighed, realizing Hans must have noticed the hickey she'd made at the side of Anna's neck, thinking it'd be well concealed by her braid.

"Alright, we weren't _wrestling_." Elsa admitted. Truth to be told, she had been wanting to tell the truth to the prince for a while now.

"Obviously." Hans nodded, smirking. "You were involved in other equally strenuous activities."

"… Y-yes." Elsa accepted, blushing even more and looking at her hands. "You see… Anna and I…"

"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me!" Hans cut her off, blushing himself. "I know you are together and do… _things_ , but I really don't want to hear it from you. Either of you." He added, looking at Anna. "And though I can't say I'm not disappointed, I'm not surprised either. I knew there was a reason you rejected all of the other suitors." He chuckled.

"Anyways. I guess that was bad timing. I'm going to disappear now. See you at dinner!" And with that, and a very embarrassed face, he pretty much fled from the room, leaving them alone once again.

"Well… he took that better than expected." Anna chuckled.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	4. Serenade

**Day 4: Serenade.**

Anna was mad. Very, very mad. The other day a young man had arrived at the palace; tall, elegant and handsome, with brunette hair and a handsome goatee. The clothes he wore were quite obviously those of a prince. Normally, Anna wouldn't have cared, since Elsa dismissed all her suitors, but… that man was accompanied by a woman about Elsa's age. And she was very beautiful too. Also a brunette, with short hair and green eyes. Anna assumed she was the prince's sister.

That day, Elsa spent all her free time chatting contently with the visiting royals, not caring to introduce them to Anna and Hans. And of course this didn't sit well with the redhead, who got extremely jealous and ended up "accidentally" dropping a bag full of water on the visiting royals before dinner.

Elsa was furious, and quickly took her to a room to scold her. That's when Anna learned the princess was Elsa's cousin, and the man wasn't her brother, but her fiancé. Needless to say, she felt stupid, and immediately apologized profusely, both to Elsa and the foreign royals, but the Queen didn't forgive her that day, nor the following days.

Now, three days later, Anna was still mad at herself, and wanted nothing else but to earn Elsa's forgiveness… and finally get past that stupid door the Queen had shut on her face ever since the incident. Thankfully, she had the perfect plan.

She'd stolen… well, _borrowed_ , the lute of the Royal Ice Master and Deliverer (she still couldn't understand how that was a thing) and, though she didn't quite know how to play it, she'd make her best effort. It couldn't be much different from a mandolin, could it?

Now, she only needed a song. And she couldn't think of anything appropriate for the occasion. Oh, well! She'd have to improvise.

Standing outside Elsa's door, she fixed her hair and made sure her dress didn't have any spots or stains, before knocking gently but clearly. She was nervous, of course, but what's the worst that could happen? That Elsa didn't forgive her? She was already mad at her, so she may as well try.

"Who is it?" Elsa asked.

"It's me, Anna." She answered.

"Anna…" Elsa started, but was quickly interrupted by the redhead.

"Look, I know you're still mad at me, even if your cousin and her fiancé already forgave me. But just hear me out, okay?" For a few tense seconds she didn't say anything, but after a pause she agreed.

"Okay." She sighed, and Anna almost jumped in excitement.

"Alright. I-I… composed I song for you. I hope you like it."

With that, she struck the lute's chords one time, putting her fingers in a position she'd discovered sounded good, before starting to sing.

 _Do you think you can forgive me?_

 _What do you want me to say?_

 _I never see you anymore_

 _Come out the door_

 _It's like you've gone away_

 _I used to give you smooches_

 _And now I can't_

 _I wished you would tell me why_

 _Do you think you can forgive me?_

 _Even Rapunzel has forgiven me_

Anna paused, trying to catch even the smallest of sounds at the other side of the door, but she didn't hear anything, so she sighed, knowing Elsa was most likely playing hard to get.

"Alright. I guess I'll just sing another song."

And with that, she struck again the chords of her lute, though this time they didn't sound so good, so she tried a few more times until she was satisfied. Then she cleared her throat and started singing as she played the instrument at a fast-paced rhythm.

"Love is an open doooooo-" she tried to make another chord, but couldn't quite decide which, so she paused to carefully place her fingers in the correct position before continuing. "… oooooor. Love is an open..." Again, she did the same. "Doooo… uh… dooo… No, that's not it. Do-! No! Which one had I played first? Doooooooo…"

"Anna, stop!" Elsa interrupted, finally opening the door, even though she was wearing a nightgown and had her hair down already. "Seriously, do you even know how to play that thing? …Wait, isn't that Kristoff's?"

"Does it matter?" Anna answered with a cheeky smile. "It made you open up the door."

"Well… there was a crazy woman screaming something about doors out here. I needed to investigate." Elsa said, though a smile appeared on her face, letting Anna know she wasn't mad anymore.

"Oh, come on! You love my songs and you know it!" Anna said with a confident smile as she took Elsa's waist with the hand that wasn't holding her instrument, getting their faces closer.

"I really don't." Elsa laughed, but still have Anna a quick peck on her lips. "But I forgive you."

"If you don't admit my songs are awesome, I'll keep singing." Anna warned her, and when Elsa just stared defiantly at herself she took a deep breath before screaming at the top of her lungs. "Love is an open doooooo-!"

And suddenly, she was silenced by a pair of soft lips against her own. And honestly, she didn't care anymore that she couldn't finish her serenade.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	5. Hopeless

**Day 5: Hopeless.**

"Elsa, come on!" Anna said as she dragged the Queen across the corridors. She'd requested her to dress in her finest clothes, but had kept everything else secret. Apparently she'd planned a surprise… why or what it entailed, Elsa didn't know. She was actually a little scared to be honest; the princess tended to go over the top very often.

"Will you at least tell me where we're going?" She asked.

"Nope! You'll have to wait and find out." The princess answered as she kept running to their destination. Finally, after going through what Elsa felt like half of the castle, she stopped in front of a wooden door. There was candlelight coming from the other side, and Elsa couldn't help but wonder exactly what was in there. They'd already passed the dining room, library, ballroom and any other place they usually had their dates in.

"Ready?" The redhead said excitedly.

"I-I guess…" The Queen answered unconvincingly. She was never a fan of surprises. Still, it seemed Anna didn't notice her reluctance, because she soon opened the doors and revealed… a balcony. A pretty large balcony that had been decorated with flowers and candles, and where a table had been set, together with a bottle of wine and a vase of roses.

Just in that moment, five musicians came in and started playing a romantic song, as Anna helped the Queen sit at one side of the table while she herself sat in front of her. That's when the waiters arrived, bringing in all of Elsa's favorite dishes, and set them in front of her before retiring.

To say the Queen was impressed was an understatement, but she still didn't understand one thing.

"Why?" Was the first thing that came into her mind after all had been set. After all, all of their other dates had been pretty average. Just some walks here and there, a trip to the theater, or just sitting at the library for hours. This was a little too much.

"Do you really not remember?" Anna asked after staring blankly at her for a few seconds.

"Remember what?" Elsa responded, obviously not knowing what Anna was talking about. Probably because of all the things she'd been having on her mind as of lately. Being Queen was a great responsibility.

"Your birthday!" She almost yelled in disbelief.

"My birthday is in a month." Elsa replied calmly, thinking maybe her girlfriend was a bit confused.

"Oh, Elsa, did you really forget?" Anna whined, almost disappointed. Elsa could easily imagine that, if she was a dog, she'd have her ears down. "I'm leaving tomorrow, to spend the holydays in the Southern Iles."

"Tomorrow?!" Elsa exclaimed, not expecting that. "I thought you'd stay at least a week more."

"Unfortunately, the climate here in Arendelle is rather unpredictable during winter. And I really don't want to be caught in a snowstorm in the middle of the ocean." Anna explained, giving her an apologetic smile.

"I see…" Elsa said, not being able to hide her disappointment. She was really looking forward to spend Christmas with Anna. More so considering she'd been alone the past three years.

"But I'll be back as soon as possible!" Anna rushed to assure her, taking her hand. "Really, you won't even notice I was gone!"

"Alright." Elsa sighed, squeezing her hand lightly. "I guess there's nothing that can be done about it." She gave her a sad smile.

"I promise I'll write almost every day, and that I'll come back with lots and lots of presents to make up for not being here during your birthday."

"I'll write to you too." Elsa promised. "But maybe not every day." She added, when she remembered her queenly duties. "And, you don't have to shower me with presents! Having you with me is more than enough."

"Aww, Elsa! That's so sweet." Anna grinned widely, truly touched by the Queen's sincere words. "But as I said, I won't be here for you, so I'll have to compensate somehow!"

"You really don' have to." Elsa chuckled, amused. "Just as you didn't have to plan a full romantic dinner with candlelight and violin music. I would've been satisfied with just us having a normal date." She said, yet, in her eyes Anna could see she was truly delighted by the surprise she'd given her, so she grinned.

"What can I say? I am a hopeless romantic." She said confidently.

"I hope you can top this if one day you want to propose to me." Elsa joked.

"Oh, I guess I'll think of something." Anna replied, shrugging, before leaning in and capturing Elsa's lips with her own. Really, she hadn't even left yet, and she was already missing her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	6. Bravery

**Day 6: Bravery.**

"Remind me again what is this all about?" Anna asked s she got ready to attend to the inauguration of some stupid event. She'd just gotten back from the Southern Iles, and all she wanted was to be with Elsa all day and all night, yet she had to be present to whatever nonsense this was.

"It's the spring festival." Elsa reminded her for the tenth time. "It's an important tradition in Arendelle; it symbolizes the end of winter and the start of the warm season. Which is all the more important now that I've revealed that I have powers."

That's yet another crucial thing that had happened in Elsa's life that Anna had missed, despite her being the one to convince Elsa through a letter. The Queen, and her parents before her, had been worried that the people would be afraid of her magic if she were to reveal it, especially since they didn't really know how much it'd grow, and if Elsa would be able to fully control it.

Now, ever since she'd told Anna of her powers and the princess showed herself to not to be even the littlest bit scared, Elsa started to wonder if her fear had any ground at all. She shared her doubts with Anna, and for her birthday she'd received a letter full of love and comforting words that had finally convinced her of making an official announcement, together with a little demonstration.

Needless to say, everything had gone as good as could have been expected, even if some people still seemed to be overly cautious around her. Still, she couldn't believe she had been brave enough to face her deepest fear. It had been worth it though; now she could wear dresses made with her own magic that she (and to a greater extent, Anna) considered looked much better on her compared to her normal ones.

"And… what does this festival entails, really?" The princess asked again.

"It's a full week of celebrations. There's a fair and people from all around the kingdom sell food and goods." The Queen said as she went to look from the window at the many ships arriving on the fjord. "But we're only required to attend the inauguration ceremony, which consists on a tournament. The winner will be given any favor they ask of me; usually a knighthood or the chance to be a Royal Guard. Some have also asked for money in the past."

"What kind of tournament?" The princess asked with sudden interest.

"The one where two people fight with swords and other weapons, until the winner is decided." Elsa sighed. "It's very boring, really."

"Can a woman participate?"

"Yes. It's unusual, but not unheard of." She shrugged, and then paused, her eyes widening as she realized something, and turned to stare at the princess in disbelief. "Wait… You're not planning on participating, are you?"

"Why not? I'm very good with a sword, if I do say so myself." The princess answered with a confident smile.

"Anna…" The Queen started, shaking her head, but was quickly interrupted by Anna.

"I promise if it doesn't look so good for me, I'll give up, okay?" She insisted, giving her puppy dog eyes. The Queen almost gave in, but still tried to put up some resistance.

"But I'll be scared to death every time you fight! People have died in these sorts of events, you know?"

"I won't, I promise. And besides, you won't even know which one is me!"

"What…?" The Queen started asking, but couldn't finish because soon enough, the princess had ran out of her room, probably to get her gear prepared and her sword polished. She would have tried to stop her, but she knew how stubborn she could be.

* * *

Elsa had been sitting there, watching the tournament for about half an hour. The seat beside her, where Anna was supposed to be, was empty. And she still hadn't seen any contestant wearing the symbol of the Southern Iles; a golden trident in the middle of an ocean-blue flag. But half of the participants hadn't fought yet, which meant Anna could still show up.

In that moment, the next two fighters entered the arena. One wearing heavy armor, and the colors of the Southern Iles, but a helmet didn't let her see their face. The other wore the colors of Arendelle, and was probably a soldier, considering the equipment he possessed. Throughout the whole fight, Elsa was at the edge of her seat, thinking the one from the Southern Iles was Anna, but… once the fight ended and the next one started, she saw there was another fighter from the Southern Iles, also wearing a helmet.

At the end, she counted four fighters from the Southern Iles in total, and try as she might, she couldn't quite figure out which one was Anna. Even if she spotted right away which one was Hans; mainly because he took off his helmet at the end of the fight and waved at her.

Still, she couldn't really stop the tournament just because she was worried about her girlfriend. Nothing really tragic had happened so far, and they all seemed to be fighting according to the rules, and without trying to kill anyone. It was a friendly competence. She shouldn't be scared.

Except that, one by one, all the warriors from the Southern Iles fell at the hands of others. And each time Elsa had to hold back terrified screams, and refrain herself from descending to the ring and fuss over someone she wasn't sure she knew. Hans got to the semi-finals, but couldn't make it through, losing at the hands of a knight from Arendelle, who was way bulkier and taller than the prince. And had a pretty large shield and an equally large sword. Fortunately, the prince surrendered as soon as he was disarmed, ending up with just a few non-life-threatening wounds and a sore ego.

The final was between said knight and the last standing fighter from the Southern Iles. Elsa hoped that Anna wasn't the one behind that very light armor, holding that ridiculously small hand and half sword, and no shield.

The fight started and the Queen ended up eating her nails, and almost freezing her seat. Every time the knight from the Southern Iles was in danger, a cold breeze was felt throughout the whole town… which was very often. She (if Anna was indeed the one in there) was a very experienced fighter, there was no doubt about it, and used her inferior height and weight to her advantage, easily avoiding most of the knight's attacks. The problem was, she was very reluctant to attack herself.

Elsa didn't believe she was holding back for the knight's own safety. It seemed more like she feared giving her opponent an opening to attack her if she were to abandon her defensive position. But the time was running, and each combat couldn't last more than ten minutes, or else the winner would be decided by the jury. And the odds weren't in Anna's favor in that case.

She seemed to know this, though, because she soon started trying to fight back, still maintaining her defensive position… which didn't result on any successful attack on her part. Besides, she was obviously tiring herself, being unable to deflect the knight's powerful attacks without stumbling and almost losing her balance.

"Anna…" The Queen said, almost like a prayer, when she saw her barely escaping the range of her opponent's sword. She hoped she'd really give up if something dangerous happened.

In that moment though, the mediator announced only thirty seconds were left. Both fighters tensed, probably wanting to give the final strike once and for all, and the Queen feared her princess would do something reckless and stupid as she usually did. She didn't have much time to stress about it though, because the knight was soon charging against his opponent, with more strength and speed than that he'd previously displayed. Elsa, as well as everyone else, expected Anna to move out of the way, continuing with her defensive strategy. But the fighter from the Southern Iles did something unexpected, and rather dangerous.

She only moved slightly so the blade didn't hit her straight in the stomach, but not enough to avoid its impact completely. Then, she dropped her weapon and, with her right hand punched the shield of her opponent, strongly enough to stun him. Then, she used that opening to pull out a dagger from her belt, using her left hand, and press it against the knight's throat just before the bell sounded, signaling the end of the tournament.

It all happened so fast no one knew exactly how the participant from the Southern Iles won; they only saw the Arendellian knight drop his sword and accept his defeat once he realized his life was in danger. Then, the mediator announced the winner, and everyone clapped politely, even if most of them had been rooting for the knight from their own kingdom.

Elsa let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, and instantly the temperature in Arendelle went back to normal. Finally, after taking a few deep breaths, she was able to calm down her racing heart, get up and descend from the stage and into the ring, to give the knight the medal and award her (him?) for her victory.

"You have fought well." Elsa said as she placed the golden medal around the winner's neck. As she did so, she realized that, indeed, they were the same height as Anna. "Sir…?"

"Anna." She answered as she pulled out her helmet, revealing that adorable freckled face and red hair that she loved so much, soaked in sweat. " _Princess_ Anna." She added with a self-sufficient smirk.

"Alright, Princess Anna of the Southern Iles. What do you wish as prize for your victory?" Elsa said, crossing her arms over her chest, to emphasize the fact she was not amused by Anna's reckless actions.

"Can I ask anything?" She questioned, hope clear in her eyes.

"You can ask. But I can refuse if I so desire." She responded in a cold tone. Not that she really had the heart to deny anything to her beloved Anna.

"Okay…" She trailed off, biting her lip. She seemed to reconsider it for a moment, but after struggling for a few seconds, she finally dropped to her knees and pulled something out of her pocket. Something small and shiny. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle… would you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Elsa was too stunned to respond. She couldn't quite comprehend she'd just been proposed to. A public proposal nonetheless, in front of her whole kingdom! If Anna was any other pretentious prince or noble, she would have said no in an instant, but as it was… she knew she should take some time to consider all the possible consequences, the reactions of her most trusted advisors, the relationship with the Southern Iles… but really she didn't care. And before she could stop herself, she'd thrown herself on Anna's arms and was passionately devouring her lips. She didn't even realize she was crying happy tears, or that her dress was soaking in Anna's blood and sweat. That was the happiest moment of her life.

That is, until Anna pushed her away gently and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said, laughing weakly. "Now, please take me to the infirmary before I end up fainting here."

Elsa then noticed the wound her princess had on her stomach, and resisted the urge to punch her. After all, she had to admit what she did was very brave. Stupid and reckless, perhaps, but brave.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	7. Mine, all mine

**Day 7: Mine, all mine.**

Elsa was nervous, and she wasn't exactly sure why. It's not like she was having her coronation all over again, though this party was just as big, if not more. She was just getting married, what was the big deal? It was not like Anna wouldn't attend the ceremony… right?

What was she even thinking? Anna's whole family had come to the wedding, and the King of the Southern Iles himself was going to walk Anna down the aisle. And the princess had been too excited about her wedding to fail to attend to it; she'd practically planned the whole thing! It was all she'd talked about for months! No, Elsa had no reason to worry, but she was worried nonetheless.

She decided to distract herself by going over everything, and trying to see if she forgot something. Inviting the royal families of the closest kingdoms to Arendelle? Yes, she'd done that as soon as a date was fixed. Making sure they had enough food for everyone? Yes, she'd done that three times in the last month. Memorizing what she had to say and when at the altar? Ha! At this point she practically dreamt about it. Making her own wedding dress? Oh yes; she'd practiced for months, making some adjustments here and there, but at the end she was able to perfectly replicate it that morning with just a flick of her hand.

It was nothing ostentatious, or scandalous; it was actually very similar to her usual ice-dresses, except white and without a slit in the skirt. The cape was also decorated with floral patterns instead of snowflakes, and it completely covered her shoulders, instead of just connecting with her back. She had also done her hair up in a bun, and had her crown in place, instead of just wearing her usual braid. She actually was very satisfied with how she ended up looking that day, and was sure Anna would be too. But she was more interested on (finally) getting to see her future wife's dress, as the redhead had insisted to keep it secret.

Just as she was thinking about it, however, the pipe organ started playing and everyone stood up. The Queen turned to look at the church's entrance and saw her beautiful princess standing there with her father (who Elsa noticed was pretty old), smiling and looking as radiant as ever. She was also wearing a white dress, except hers was made of satin instead of ice, with short sleeves and a more voluminous skirt. It had been specially designed for her, and therefore fit her like a glove. The dress had sunflowers embroidered on the bodice, a design modification requested by Anna herself.

She walked slowly but surely down the aisle, wearing the most radiant smile Elsa had ever seen on her face (which was saying a lot), a clear blush on her cheeks, though the Queen couldn't tell if it was just the make up or not. When Anna finally arrived to the altar and was handed over to her future wife, each lost in the other's eyes, Elsa couldn't help feeling that was the most magical moment of her life.

* * *

"Remember when we met?" Anna asked as Elsa took her to the middle of the ballroom, to have their first dance as married women. The religious ceremony had been completed without any complications, including Anna's coronation as princess-consort, and then they'd had a banquet with their guests, during which everyone had been fighting over who got to congratulate them first. Now, the night had come and the ball had started, and of course, they were required to dance first.

"Of course." Elsa nodded as she placed her right hand on Anna's waist and the other on her hand. "It was a party much like this one." She added with a fond smile.

"And you were standing there being all cold and unreachable." The princess teased her with a smirk.

"I didn't want to dance with any pretentious prince!" She defended herself, blushing as she remembered how avert to social interactions she was back then. Granted, she still wasn't exactly a social butterfly, but Anna had managed to help her open up a bit.

"Oh, don't get me wrong, that was sexy as hell! Partially the reason I fell for you in the first place, really." Anna giggled. "You were like… mysterious, and poised, all regal and composed. It was easy seeing why every man in the room wanted to court you."

"W-well… you were even sexier in my opinion." Elsa replied, trying to tease back. "Failing to make the proper courtesy, being the messiest eater ever and generally acting clumsy and adorable."

"That's just embarrassing!" Anna protested, blushing and deviating her gaze.

"To others, maybe, but for me… it's why I fell in love with you." She finished talking, her eyes shining with affection, and her love for her wife coming across in ever gentle tone of her voice. The princess seemed to notice, because she instantly looked up and smiled at Elsa, staring at her in silence for a few moments as they slowly danced around the center of the floor.

"I still can't believe I was lucky enough to marry you." She breathed out, then leaning in and whispering on her ear in a husky tone. "And I can't wait for our wedding night."

"M-me neither." Elsa replied, her cheeks burning and heart suddenly beating faster. "Tonight you'll finally be mine, _all_ mine."

"Tonight, and for the rest of our lives." Anna added, pulling Elsa a little closer.

"Yes. And I'll be yours too." She replied, leaning her chin on Anna's shoulder and breathing in her wonderful essence. In that moment, the rest of the world disappeared for the two of them, and they knew they had never been happier.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was fun. I'd never participated on an Elsanna week writing a chapter for every prompt, but I actually liked it a lot. Thank you all for reading and, if you liked this little fluffy story, please leave a review/favorite/follow. I'd really appreciate it :)**

 **Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


End file.
